


Words in My Mouth

by Ealdremen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:52:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ealdremen/pseuds/Ealdremen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting lost in the Spirit World isn't that bad if you have the right company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words in My Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> A tiny Korrasami fic at the request of my girlfriend! It was also good practice for getting back into fic-writing.

“I can't believe we're lost again,” said Korra for probably the tenth time in the past hour. She scratched the back of her neck and glanced around the autumn-tinged grove of trees they'd found themselves in. “Have we..? Are we going in circles?”

It looked familiar to Asami, but the Spirit World seemed to have the frustrating tendency of erasing any traces they'd ever been there, making it impossible to mark their path. Whether it was just a property of the Spirit World or some mischievous spirits deliberately trying to make things difficult for them, Asami wasn't sure. She quietly _hmm_ ed to herself and glanced up at the deep red sky blanketed with orange clouds.

“It could be worse – at least this place is nicer than the spot with the thorns and black trees,” Asami remarked, clasping her hands behind her back as they started to walk again.

“Sure,” Korra conceded with a shrug, “but I really wanted you to meet Iroh. He helped me a lot, and I bet you two would've gotten along great. You'd like his tea.”

Asami chuckled. “The Spirit World has tea?”

Korra's face gave way to a small smile. “Yeah, I don't think Iroh would want to stay if it didn't. He even has a little tea shop somewhere here. There were lots of spirits there, so I guess it's pretty popular.”

“Well, if even the spirits like it, I'm sure I would.” Asami furrowed her brow. _“Will,”_ she corrected herself hastily. The last thing they needed was to keep feeding into the defeated sense of being completely lost.

“I just don't get it,” Korra said, the scowl returning. “It feels like no matter what direction we walk in, we end up back here...”

Asami craned her neck to look behind them, then up ahead. It was hard to tell, but maybe there _was_ something about the Spirit World that made them go in circles even when they walked a straight path. She tilted her head and looked back to Korra, whose fists were bunched at her sides as they strode forward. It felt like with every step they took, Korra's body got more tense. The anxiety of being lost was gnawing at Asami, too, but there had to be a way to defuse the tension...

“Maybe it's a sign,” Asami suggested.

“A sign of us being lost?” A frustrated growl punctuated Korra's words.

Asami shook her head. “Didn't you say once that the Spirit World responds to your emotions? Because you're the Avatar?”

This made Korra stop walking. She blinked slowly and uneasily glanced around them – probably looking for signs that she had thrown the Spirit World into disarray. As far as Asami could see, there weren't any signs that the Spirit World was responding to Korra's frustration, but Korra would definitely know better.

“What I'm saying is – maybe it's a sign to take a break,” Asami continued. She gestured around them to the rolling hills and vibrant orange and red trees. “This is a nice little grove, so we could rest here and keep going later.”

Korra shifted her pack – hanging only off one shoulder, despite Asami's insistence that it'd wear her down faster if she didn't use both – and looked back to her, slowly nodding. She shrugged the pack off her arm and onto the ground. It landed with a small clatter, and Korra nudged it to stand upright with her foot.

“I guess we could–” A cheeky grin split Korra's features, and she raised a brow. “Wait, is this your way of saying it's _my_ fault we got lost?”

Accusingly, Korra stared her down and crossed her arms, but the cocky smile didn't leave her face. It reminded Asami all too much of an invitation to spar.

Asami returned the grin, and she knelt down to start unpacking. “You're putting words in my mouth.”

Korra crouched to look her in the eye. Asami looked away, struggling to hold back laughter at how serious Korra looked. The grin had gone away, replaced with a mock stare. Her brow was furrowed, her head slightly tilted – as though she was trying to read her.

When Korra continued to move back and forth to stay in her field of vision, Asami finally suppressed the threatening tide of laughter enough to ask, “What're you looking for?”

“I dunno...” Korra grinned. “Maybe _you_ should put words in my mouth and tell me.”

Asami squinted, studying Korra's face. There was a bright glint in her blue eyes, and that slightly lopsided smile meant she surely had to have something on her mind. Something that was taking away the annoyance of being lost in the Spirit World...

“Are you looking for a kiss?”

Korra turned redder than the trees around them. She sputtered and looked away, for which Asami was grateful – like that, Korra couldn't see her own encroaching blush. Nonetheless, Asami leaned forward and gave Korra's cheek a light kiss, almost laughing into it from both nervousness and just at how silly the situation was. Korra finally looked back to her, the cocky smile replaced by one smaller but much more heartfelt. It would've been impossible for Asami to not smile back.

“Come on,” Asami said, now unable to keep the giggle out of her voice. “Help me unpack.”

It may have been her imagination, but whenever their hands touched as they picked out their supplies, the Spirit World seemed just that much brighter.


End file.
